The invention relates to a display device comprising a matrix of pixels, in which each pixel is coupled to a row electrode and a column electrode, control means comprising first drive means for applying a selection signal to the row electrodes and second drive means for applying a data signal to the column electrodes.
Display devices of this type are used in, for example, monitors, laptop computers, etc. A display device may be a transmissive or a reflective device.
Display devices of the type described in the opening paragraph are generally known and are increasingly used, inter alia, because the viewing angle dependence (loss of contrast and grey scale inversion when viewing at a large angle with respect to the normal) has become considerably less important in the last few years. However, this has also some drawbacks. Increasing use is being made, notably of laptop computers in public establishments and trains. On the one hand, it is troublesome and sometimes undesirable when a neighbor or fellow traveler also watches the screen, particularly when confidential information is being displayed. On the other hand, it is often desirable to show the information via the same display device to a larger number of people.